


A Blond Cat

by MCat_Pony



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-02-11 22:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12945576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCat_Pony/pseuds/MCat_Pony
Summary: Craig Tucker was not one to find males attractive, especially one from another species.This is a universe were everyone is an animal instead of humans.





	1. How this place works

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fun. Please be gentle with me ;u;
> 
> Also I have no idea if this idea/universe is already a thing. So if this is already someone else's idea, I am in no way meaning to copy them or steal their work.

So for this first chapter I'm just going to explain how everything works in this universe.

Hopefully none of this will be confusing.

 

This is a universe where everyone is an animal.

All animals exists here. Examples: Mammals, Reptiles, Birds.

 

In this world certain animals live together in city's. Birds live in city's in the sky, Reptiles live in places that suit them, and same goes for everything else. Even if all animals now get along.

Mammals tend to stick to certain groups together. Examples: Mammals that would normally live in Africa stick together in city's that are like Africa.

 

The city we are focusing on, South Park, is a group of canines and felines living together.

 

In this world these animals act like humans. They can drive, have jobs, go to school, wear cloths (even though cloths are not needed), all that stuff.

Yes they still walk on all fours. This isn't some Zootopia copy.

 

You might be thinking, 'so, if they act like humans, the carnivores are doing cannibalism?'. Worry not. The carnivores in this universe have a meat substitute. It basically has all the quality of real meat, but it isn't real meat. Plant eaters, well they just eat plants. 

 

Now I'm going to describe what Craig looks like, sense that will get in the way of the story sense it is in first person.

Craig is a Husky. He looks like any other Husky, but he is all black. If the sun catches his fur just right, his fur looks sorta blue, like some bird feathers do. He has bright blue eyes that really pop, sense his fur is all black. He wears his signature blue hat with the little yellow fluff. He doesn't wear anything else sense cloths are not needed.


	2. What The Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig runs into a very shaky cat.

The bell rings and I walk into school. I make my way towards the big animal hallway. Our hallways are separated into two hallways, one for big animals, and one for small animals. The main point of this is so no small cat or one of those yappy Chihuahuas get crushed.

I walk over to my locker and get my books for the day. My bag, which is tied around my belly and back, fills up quick from all the books. Damn high school books. I take my time on my way to class. It's too boring to bother making it there on time. 

As I walk through the halls, occasionally passing by a dog or big cat, I'm stoped in my tracks by something bumping into me. I look forward to see no one there. Weird.

 

"GAH! S-sorry!"

 

What the fuck. I look down the see a small cat standing in front of me. What the fuck is a small cat like him doing in the hallway for big animals.

 

"What are you doing in this hallway," I say in my monotone voice. I can see that he is shaking. Like, really shaking. I'm not that scary am I? 

 

"S-sorry. I-I know I s-shouldn't, nhg, b-be in this hall," he says. I look at him, expecting an explanation. As I'm looking at him I take note of his features. He doesn't look to be a certain breed. Maybe he's a mut. His fur is  _very_  fluffy. It sticks up in all directions. It looks like he doesn't even attempt to brush it. His fur is a very bright yellow. So yellow in fact that I don't think I've seen a cat in that shade of yellow. He is also looking up at me with these huge green eyes. He is also still shaking. I must be really scaring him or something.

After a couple seconds I realize he isn't going to give me a reason for why he is here, "So. Why are you in this hallway. You do realize I almost walked over you."

 

"GAH! I know! I'm sorry! I-it's just.... w-well.." he stops talking and looks like he is thinking on what to say. I raise an eyebrow hoping that it signals to him that I want him to continue. "I-I-I j-just... this is a short cut to my class." That's the answer he decides to go with, huh. It's clearly a lie.

"Dude. If anything your halls are the shorts cut. The school made them shorter so you could get the class on time with your shirt legs," I say. He looks at me and starts shaking even more. What is with this guy. "You know what. What ever. I'm already late to class. Now get back in your hallway before you get crushed." I walk passed him, making sure not to trip over his tiny body. I can see that he turns around to look at me, still shaking. He then trots off to who knows where. 

 

______

 

"What'cha thinking about Craig," Clyde asks from across the table. His voice was high pitched, which I fined that annoying. It's not his fault though. He is a Hyena, and Hyenas are known for there high pitched voices and that ear piercing laugh.

We are sitting in the library doing last minute studying for a test today. He must of noted how I was staring off into space.

"A cat bumped into me today," I say a matter of factly.

"A cat? In our hallways?"

"Yep." He stares at me for a second, processing what I just told him.

"What was a cat doing in our hallways. One he could get stepped on, and two, he's not even supposed to be in our hallways. Don't kids get in trouble for being in the wrong hallway?" Said Clyde.

"Exactly. And he lied on the reason of why he was in the hallway. He said that our hallway was a short cut-"

"Bullshit," Clyde cuts me off. "Everyone knows the small animal hallways are the shorter in length of the two."

"That's what I said. But, I couldn't bother with talking to him more, I was late to class."

"Dude, your always late to class. You could of talked to him. Maybe he was in trouble with someone!" Clyde looks at me with worry in his eyes.

"That's not our problem."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Careful what you say Craig.


	3. Some Pretty Good Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This cat can make some pretty good coffee.

Another day, another boring existence. As I walk through the halls I make sure to walk slow so I can skip some of class. I'm such a rebel. 

Around 10 minutes into my walk I am alone in the hallway. Most kids are now in there classes. Of course there's still that one or two kids that are running down the hallways, or skipping like me. But, for the most part, I'm alone.

"GAh!" Never mind. I'm interrupted from my walk with a flash of yellow running past me.

"That's right! Run you spaz! Keep your spazyness away from me!" I turn around to follow the voice and I am greeted by the one and only Eric Cartman, standing at one of the exits to the small animal hallway.  Looking evil as always with his raccoon self. He has a smirk on his face. 

 "What are you doing Cartman," I ask. He looks up at me startled for a second. Guess he didn't know I was standing here. Even though it's hard to miss a big husky standing in front of you.

"None of your business Fucker," said Cartman. I look at him with my same blank face, even though I hate that nickname.

"Don't call me that. Now why did you send that cat into the wrong hallway," I say. He looks at me. I can't read his face. He looks kind of.. interested? 

"Why do you care Craig. I thought you only cared about yourself." He's right. Why do I care. 

"I don't care. It's just that this is the wrong hallway for him to be in," I say.

"I know that. But, I didn't want his spazyness near me. So I chased him out," Cartman says while acting like he did nothing wrong. "Anyway, I need to get to class. Bye Fucker." He walks off down the hallway. 

Maybe I should try to find that cat. I start walking down the hallway looking for any sign of that blond fluff ball of a cat.

"Ngh" there he is. I follow the noise into the big animal bathroom. The cat is sitting on the counter of the bathroom. He looks so small compared to everything else. The counter, sinks, toilets, are all made big to fit the bigger animals.

His head shoots up to face me when I walk in. His eyes are red and puffy, from what I can only assume to be crying.

"S-sorry. I'll leave," the cat says. He then hops down off the counter and walks toward the door. I jump in front of the door. 

"Don't leave. I want to know what happened," I say. He looks up at me. His face scrunched up with confusion. 

"Why do you 'ngh' care," he says. He's right. Why do I care. Craig Tucker doesn't care about anyone.

"I, um... what ever. Leave then," was all I could get out. I wanted to know what happened, but he's right. Craig Tucker doesn't care about anyone but, himself.

He squeezes by me and pushes the door open. I must admit it was kinda funny to see him put all his wait on the door just to get it open.

The door shuts behind him and I am left alone in the bathroom.

 

__________

 

It's late in the evening. I'm on my daily walk. I only do this walk to keep from getting over weight, which can happen ever easily for a dog like me. 

I'm about half way through my usual route when I notes a new restaurant. It's a coffee shop. This wasn't here yesterday. Yes, of course I saw this place being built, but now it's all done and completely up and running. It's like they built this thing while I was in school. Not that I'm complaining. I could go for a coffee.

I walk into the coffee shop and a bell rings when the door opens. I walk up to the counter, having to stand on my hind legs and put my front paws on counter just to see the register.

I am greeted by that same blond cat.

"Hello. What w-would you like today," the cat says. He clearly notes me, but chooses not to say anything.

"A regular coffee. Black," I say. I sit down at a table nearest to the registrar and wait while he makes my coffee.

"Here you go," the cat says while handing me my coffee. When he hands me it I get a good look at his paw. It's covered in patches with no fur. Scars.

"What happened with your hand," I say. Damn it Tucker. I did not mean to say that. Oh well.

"Oh! U-I'm. The coffee. It sometimes 'ngh' burns me," the cat says.

"What's you name," I say. Stop asking questions Tucker. This cat is none of your business. 

He jumps when I ask that. He looks at me for a second. "U-umm.. Tweek." Tweek? What a weird name. I don't remember ever hearing about a Tweek school.

"Are you new? I havent heard about or seen you till yesterday, " I ask. He looks at me again. I can see that he is shaking. Good job, Tucker your scaring him.

"Y-yes, I'm new. I 'gah' moved here from a feline only city," Tweek says. So he is new.

Tweek walks back to behind the counter and I start drinking my coffee. This coffee is actually pretty good. Note to self: this cat can make pretty good coffee.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Craig, you're being noisy.
> 
> Also here's a little doodle I did of Tweek and what he looks like in this story: https://sta.sh/0rkqm3xf2rc


	4. Stop being a mom Token

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Uh oh. Trouble in par-paradise?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://sta.sh/0lbnfw7er4l  
> A little doodle I did of Jimmy, so you can know what he looks like.   
> I believe i put the link of Tweek's drawing in chapter 3. If it's not there, then it's either in chapter 1 or 2.  
> I'm hoping to do a drawing of all the characters and what they look like in this AU.

"But Craaaaiiiggg," Clyde whined. We are playing one of Tokens new video games and Clyde is losing, badly. Token rolled his eyes at the whining Clyde.

"Don't 'but Craig' me. That was a fair move," I say in return. Clyde shoots a pair of mad eyes in my direction.

"He's right Clyde. That was a fair move," said Token. Leave it to Token to keep things from turning into a fight. At first glance Token looks like the kind of guy who would start a fight, being a Doberman Pinscher and all.

"Shut up Token. You just don't know how this game works," said Clyde. Token again rolls his eyes at that comment.

"Clyde. I own the game. I obviously know how it works," Token says in his kindest voice he could give at this moment. Token is one to always speak in a kind voice, no matter how annoyed he is. Clyde shoots another pair of angry eyes, this time at Token.

"Uh oh. Trouble in par-paradise?" Jimmy says more the asks. Jimmy is sitting in a armchair which is much too big for him, sense it was made for larger animals. He's a all brown cat with black and whites spots all over his body. His wheels, which are usually attached to his hind legs to help him walk, are sitting next to him.

"Shut up Jimmy. No one asked you to butt in on our conversation and love life," Clyde says. He looks very angry at this point. Almost to point of where he looks like he will bite someone at any moment. Sadly, most likely ill be the one he'll bite, being the fact that I am closest to him.

"Clyde, don't be mean to Jimmy," said Token. Once again Token stops another argument. However, Token seems to have started another one, but between him and Clyde.

"Stop telling me what to do! Your my boyfriend! Not my mom!" Clyde practically yells. Token look taken aback by this comment. He is clearly struggling to keep his composure.

"I'm not trying to act like your mom. I'm trying to stop you from fighting people," Token says. His voice wavered while he spoke. He's definitely going to end up yelling soon too.

"I don't need your help with that stuff! I can take care of myself  _mom_!" Clyde yells. Token flinched at that statement from Clyde. Oh boy, Clyde did it now. You can see something snapped in Tokens eyes. A low growl can be heard coming from him.

"Why do you have to be so emotional all the time! I'm just trying to help you!" Token practically barks.

"Well, then stop helping!"

I look over towards Jimmy. He looks very uncomfortable in this situation. He catches me looking at him and tilts his head towards the stairs to get out of the basement. I nod my head and we make our way toward the stairs; taking longer then I'd like from Jimmy putting his wheels back on.

When we get up stairs Jimmy sits down on a couch, once again way too big for him sense the couch was made for larger animals. He then takes off his wheels and sets them down next to him. He turns on the tv and flips through the channels until he puts on some sort of cheesy comedy movie. I sit down on a love seat next to the couch.

"S-so. Clyde told me that a cat- a cat ran into you the o-other day," Jimmy says, talk over the tv. Leave it to Clyde to tell everyone everything.

"Yeah, Cartman chased him out of the small animal hallway," I say. Jimmy looks over to me. He doesn't look surprised at my statement.

"I also heard he works at the new coffee shop I-in town." Jimmy is still looking at me and raises an eyebrows. He's trying to get something out of me. I can tell.

"Yep. I've been there already. Tweek can make some pretty good coffee," I say. This time Jimmy raises both eyebrows in surprise. Guess he doesn't know the cat's name yet. Jimmy opens his mouth to say something more, but is interrupted by a loud yelp. Both of our ears perk up in the direction of the basement stairs. The yelp is soon followed by loud barking and growling. I look over to jimmy, he's already putting on his wheels. I hop off the love seat and practically jump down the stairs to the basement. Once down there I'm met by a very angry Clyde on top of a equally angry Token.

"Guys, what's going on," I say. Both there heads turn slightly to look at me. Tokens face softens at the sight of me, but Clyde still looks just as angry.

"None of your business Fucker," Clyde says with a low growl. His comment is met by Token pushing Clyde off him and pining Clyde. "What the fuck Token!"

"Don't 'what the fuck' me! You lounged at me first!"

"Because you were being so annoying!!"

"G-guys, guys. Calm-calm down. Token get of-off Clyde and both of yu-yuuu-you sit down!" Jimmy yells. Token's face softens again and he slowly climbs off Clyde. Clyde shoots back up onto his feet, but before he could lounge back at Token, Jimmy hisses at him. Clyde's tail tucks between his legs and he whimpers. Both he and Token sit down on the couch next to each other.

"Look. You guys can't keep fighting like this. One of you could actually get hurt. I don't know if you two know this, but both of you have sharp claws and teeth," I say, hoping to knock some sense into them. Token and Clyde share a look at each other. Token sighs and looks up at me.

"Your right. Sorry," Token says. He then looks over the Clyde. "Sorry for being such 'a mom' Clyde."

"Its ok," Clyde mumbles. "I'm sorry too."

"T-there. Much bet-bette-better," Jimmy says. He looks very pleased with himself for being able to stop this fight. I'm just glad no one get hurt.

Me and Jimmy sit down on the couch with Token and Clyde. Clyde puts on some Disney movie and we stay silent for a while. Is been about an hour before Jimmy speaks up.

"So C-Craig. You know the guy that-that works at the co-coffee shop? You said his name was-his name was Tweek?" All three of them are looking at me now, all look very curious. Clyde even has he's head tilted to the side.

"Uhhh... yeah. So what if I know his name," I say. 

"I'm ju-just wondering, why did-did you-did you bother to g-get his name. You usually don't care about that stuff," jimmy says. Token nods in agreement. Clyde's head tilts to the side even more.

"I'm aloud to get people's names. Plus, he bumped into me twice. Might happen again with Cartman chasing him around. So, why not know his name," I say. Yeah, that's a good reason. There's nothing weird with wanting to know a person's name. Well, it is for Craig Tucker. What is it about that cat that makes me want to know more about him.

"Ooooooo, do you like him?!" Clyde says. Oh no. Not this.

"No Clyde. You know I don't like guys," I say, hoping to drop this conversation. Sure, I do find some guys attractive, but I don't actually  _like_ boys.

"Then why did you get the cat's name," Token says raising an eyebrow. Why do these guys want to know. There is nothing wrong with wanting to know a guys name.

"I don't... I just... ugh," I growl. I jump off the couch and run up the steps out of the basement. Soon I find myself outside of Token's house walking down the street. Great. Now they are even more suspicious. Nothing weirder then a guy running out of the house when your asking him questions. Good job Tucker.

I walk through the town, enjoying the quiet. It starts to snow. The snow stands out on my black fur, but melts quickly from my body heat. I can see my breath float through the air as it gets colder out. Soon it's dark and the only thing lighting my path are the little to none street lights. 

About 30 minutes into my walk I find myself back at the coffee shop. I debate going in, but my legs act on their own and a bell rings as I walk in. The same blond cat is sitting behind the register. His fur on his face is pinned back to keep it out of his eyes. It's actually kind of...cute.

What.

No.

I do not find this cat cute. There's no way.

After standing there like a fool for who knows how long, just.. staring at this cat, he clears his throat. The noise shocks me out of a dais. I shake my head a little and walk over to the register.

"Same as yesterday, regular coffee, black," I say. The cat, Tweek, looks up and me and nods. He slides out of his chair and walks over to the coffee machine.

"I-I didn't g-get your 'gah' name 'ngh' yesterday," Tweek says. I look over at him from my seat at the table nearest to the register, same tablet I sat at yesterday. It then hit me like a truck that I never gave him my name when he gave me his. 

"W-what? Oh! Sorry. My name is Craig," I say, a little flustered on the fact I forgot to give him my name. Tweek turns his head and gives me a small smile.

"N-nice to m-meet you properly Craig. S-sorry I bumped 'ngh' into you the other d-day," Tween says. He looks down. He looks sad at the fact that he ran into me.

"It's fine dude. It was partly my fault too for not looking," I say. Tweek walks over to me and hands me my coffee. Those scares on his paws are still there. He then walks back behind the counter and sits back down in his chair. For some reason I have the urge to get to know this cat more. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I'm not making the chapters long enough. I wish I could get onto my laptop and use an actual keyboard instead of my tablet, that would probably help. But, sadly life is mean and I have a concussion, which means I'm not aloud on my laptop. So just bare with me please ;u;.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woah, dude, calm down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick warning. I might mess up on some words. Like, in the last chapter I said hand instead of paw (I fixed it now). So if that happens again, sorry ahead of time.
> 
> Oh hey look, more drawings.  
> https://sta.sh/0w5mgb7rpsy <\- what Craig looks like  
> https://sta.sh/02atirg7cf22 <\- another Tweek drawing

"WAAHHHAHH".

Tweek again. Him running down the big animal hall has become a daily thing. As usual I'm taking my time to get to class. But, I'm silence is interrupted everyday by that blond cat running down the hall screaming. If I'm being honest with myself, I'm pretty sure Cartman is the one making him do it, but I could care less. That's what I'm supposed to do. Not care.

I walk into the bathroom. Not that I had to go, I'm just buying more time so I don't have to go to class. I walk into the bathroom to see Tweek sitting on the counter. 

"NAH! YOU AGAIN!" he screams. He's shaking vilentally. His head is also jerking to side ever few seconds. And his eyes..they can't even focus on one spot for one second.

"What the fuck happened to you," I say more then ask. He looks at me. Still shaking, head still jerking to the side, but his eyes are now focused on me. 

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT HAPPENED TO ME! 'Ngh' IT'S THE SAME SHIT THAT'S BEEN HAPPENING!" he screams. As soon as he was done talking his eyes started looking around again, not being able to focus on one spot. 

"Dude, calm down. I don't know the shit that's been happening. So don't yell at me," I say. That's a lie. I'm almost 100% sure Cartman is the one making him like this.

"Ok, ok, ok..." He starts mumbling 'ok' over and over. His left paw starts to scratch at his right paw. "Y-you were there. You were t-there when Cartman ch-chased me out of the sma-small animal hall the one time. Th-thats, that's what's been happening." He calms down while he says this. His eye once again focus on me. His shaking slows down only to start back up again, while his eyes widen at me. "W-WAIT! WHY DO YOU CARE! 'GAH'!"

He's right. Why do I care. Even though I never said to him that I wanted to know what happen, deep down I did want to know. Not wanting to be in this situation anymore, I walk out of the bathroom, leaving the cat to panic by himself. 

_________

It's cold outside tonight. More cold then usual. Not even my thick coat of fur can block out the cold. As I walk through South Park on my daily walks I start to see Christmas decorations. It's almost Christmas, but, to be honest, I could care less. It's just another holiday.

I walk through various different roads. I never stick to one path. I soon find myself passing by the new coffee shop. I could go for a coffee. I look through the large window of the shop. There's no one in there. Makes sense, it is about 10:30 after all. Guess I won't be having a coffee. 

As I'm about I walk past the coffee shop I see moment from inside it. I turn my head and look through the window again. A blond cat walks out of the back room and sits down on the chair behind the counter. So they are still open. I walk into the ship, the bell of the door ringing when I walk in. The cat looks up at me. He's shaking, his eyes dart left and right. I walk up to the counter, placing my front two paws on the counter so I can see the cat.

"Wh-What would you 'gah' l-like?"  The cat asks.

"A regular coffee. Black," I say return. The cat looks at me and raises an eyebrow. "What."

"N-nothing. It's just 'ngh' y-you always get the same thing,"  he says. 

"So," I say. Why does he care if I get the same thing every time or not. He looks at me and shakes his head.

"J-just weird man," he says. It's not weird. It's just what I like to drink. If anything he's the weird one. I walk over to the same table I sat at the two times before. The cat hops off his chair and starts making my coffee. 

"Here you go," the cat says as he hands me my coffee. His paw is still covered in scars and cuts some look new. Weird.

"Thanks," I say. I study his paws, even after he walks away. It's only his front ones that are covered in scars and cuts. Some of the cuts reach all the way up to his shoulders. There's no way those are from burns like he said.

"W-why are you looking at me?!" The cat screams. shit. I was stairing at him, wasn't I. I shake my head a drink my coffee. The cat is now the one stairing at me. He's shaking more then usual now.

I finish my coffee quickly and walk back out into the cold to finish my walk.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still feel like I'm not making the chapters long enough. I hope they're good enough for you guys.


	6. That's It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oooooooo Cartman is gonna get it now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. Ive been kinda focusing on my other story. But, this story is still my main focus so don't worry.  
> Also I had so much fun describing Stan's gang. Let me know if you like the animals I chose to make them!  
> Drawing of Kenny and Butters: https://sta.sh/03n9gemxb1b  
> I actually colored it this time because I did it on the computer.  
> Let me know who you'd like to see drawn next. All drawings from now on will be colored. So if you want to see Tweek, Craig, or Jimmy drawn again but colored, just let me know.

The final bell for the day rang and I started to walk to my locker. The hall was flooded with kids trying to get out of the building. Who could blame them, it was a friday. I walked up to my locker and entered in the combination. It was pretty difficult to do, with having to use paws and all. They really should make a better and easier lock for lockers. I put my books in my locker, while also grabbing the books a need for homework. I close my locker and make my way to the main entrance to get on my bus. I enter on of the every few hallways that can be shared by big and small animals. It is shared because it leads to the main entrance, which needs to be accessible to everyone. It's a pretty wide hallway, most likely because it needs to make room for all animals.

I take my time walking through the hallway. Slightly looking for Clyde or someone, because why not. Of course I don't see him anywhere. His bus always gets here early. I still look around anyway and a yellow ball of fluff catches my eye. Tweek. He is standing in front of Cartman. They are the same size, Cartman being a Racoon and Tweek being a cat. But, Cartman still manages to look bigger due to his fatness. Cartman has a smug grin on his face and he seems to be taunting Tweek. I glance over to Cartman's right where Kyle, Stan, Kenny, and Butters are standing. Kyle, being only slightly bigger than Cartman is a Shih Tzu. At least that's what he says he is. If we are all being honest he is most likely a mut, but Kyle being the stubborn dog he is, claims to be a pur breed. He has a iron tint to him and has his usual green hat on. Stan, the tallest one of the group is a black lab, with his usual blue and red hat on him. Im pretty sure he is a pur breed, sense he doesn't look like anything other then a lab. Kenny though. Kenny is the definition of a mut. No one knows what he is. I don't think he even knows. He is a dirty blond color, with patches of brown all around him. He has his usually orang parka on, with the hood covering his head. If his hood was down you would be able to see that he had one ear standing up and one flopped down like Stan's. Butters was the smallest of the group. He is a chihuahua. He is a tan-ish color with a white belly and white on his paws. 

"Oh, geez Cartman. Come on. Leave the poor fella alone," I hear butters say. I lowly inch closer to the group. Hoping it doesn't look like im eavesdropping.

"Shut up Butters. I need to put this spaz in his place," Cartman says. He still has the smug grin on his face. Stan and Kyle share a look. Kyle walks up next to Cartman and says, "Yeah, Cartman. Leave the kid alone. He hasn't done anything to you."

"Shut your fucking mouth you fucking jew!" Cartman yells, "Don't make me put you in your place too. Ill beat your ass."

"Shut up fat ass! I'll beat your ass! Now leave the kid alone." Unlike Cartman, Klye actually means what he says. Ive seen him beat Cartman up many times, and I don't think he'll hesitate to do it again. 

Kyle reaches his paw up and grabs Cartman's leg. He trys to pull Cartman away from Tweek, but he wouldn't budge. Kyle lets out a sigh and walks away, Stan following close behind him.

"Good, that Jew left. Now as I was saying. Keep your spazyness away from me. I don't want it to be contagious," Cartman says.

"I don't think spazyness can be contagious Eric," Butters says. Butters as always been the kindest one of the group, actually caring for peoples well being.

"Come on Buttercup. Lets just go before we miss our bus," Kenny says, though it is muffled by his parka covering his mozzle. He turns his head to look at Tweek, "Just ignore him kid. None of his words have any meaning behind them." And with that Kenny starts walking away. Butters gives one more sympathetic glace at Tweek before trotting up to Kenny and hoping on his back. I can't help but smile at that. Butters got lucky with Kenny. There big size difference lets Butters use Kenny as his personal ride.

"Good, now it's just us. Now maybe I can get my point across," Cartman says. He takes step closer to Tweek and shows his claws. Tweek yelps and jumps back, but he wasn't fast enough. In one fast swoop Cartman scratches Tweek on the front leg. Fur goes flying and his leg starts to bleed. That's it.

I storm up to Cartman and step in front of Tweek, "What the hell do you think you're doing? You can't just scratch someone." Im not yelling, but my voice is raised. Cartman looks up to me and raises his eye brows.

"Well, well. Got your own personal body guard now spaz?" Cartman asks. I look behind me. Tweek has his front leg that got scratched raised, keeping it off the ground. It's not bleeding too bad, but it's still bleeding. I turn my head back around to face Cartman. Anger boils inside me. Something about the fact of seeing that cat get hurt makes me want to tair Cartman apart. I start to growl lowly giving Cartman the angriest look I can muster.

"I suggest you walk away now and leave him alone before Tweek isn't the only one bleeding," I say while showing my teeth. Cartman takes a step back at that and looks away. He's all bark and no bite.

"Fine, what ever. Screw you, im going home,' He turns and walks away. Before he walks outside he turns around and yells, "Have fun with your body guard spaz!"

Cartman really just pisses me off. I turn around fully to look at Tweek. He's shaking badly. "Come on. Follow me; lets clean that blood off," I say. I start walking in the direction of the nearest bathroom, the cat following close behind. He open the door for him and he walks in the bathroom. I made sure to take him to the big animal bathroom so he could sit on the counter. That would make it easier for me to clean the scratch. "Jump up on the counter so I can clean the scratch better," I say. The cat does as I asked and hopes up onto the counter. I turn on the water and grab a paper towel. I soak it under warm water with my paw and squeeze out the water. I place the damp towel on his leg and hold it there. He flinches at the towel when it touches his arm, "Sorry, the water probably hurts. But, you need this scratch cleaned. Who knows what Cartman does with his claws." Tweek looks at me. He is still shacking up not as bad.

"Thank you....f-for helping me. I-I appreciate it," He says. I look up at him, not moving my head though, so I can still concentrate on cleaning the scratch.

"Don't worry about it. Cartman is a jerk and needs to learn he can't just be mean to people," I say. He nods his head looks at his scratch when I take the towel off, "There. It's stoped bleeding, but I suggest you use peroxide or something when you get home to actually clean it." He looks at me before hoping off the counter. He winces when he lands, from having to use the scratched leg. He starts to walk toward the door. 

"Hey. you should sit with me and my friends during lunch." Shit. I didn't mean to say that. I mean, not that I have a problem with the cat. But, I don't what to seem weird. And I barely know him. Tweek looks up at me and his head jerks to the side.

"O-ok. Sh-sure," He says. He walks out of the bathroom and leaves me there. It makes me happy knowing he said, yes. Why does that make me happy? I shouldn't care if he wanted to or not...but...it still does. I can't explain it, but something about that cat makes me want to know him more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're starting to like the cat Craig. That's what that is. Just accept it. Its easier that way.


	7. You Didn't Tell Me About This Dude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clyde, calm yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do love righting myself some Clyde.  
> Also here's a drawing of Kenny and Butters: https://sta.sh/03n9gemxb1b  
> Let me know who you'd like to see drawn next.

"Dude, you didn't tell me about this," Clyde whispered over to me. We were currently sitting eating lunch. Clyde sitting next to me, Token across from him,and Tweek across from me. I did not tell my friends ahead of time that I invited Tweek to sit with us. Apparently that was a mistake. Leave it up to Clyde to make a big deal about everything.

"Calm down. It's not that bug of a deal. The cat seems cool," I whisper back. Clyde looks and me then at Tweek. Tweek is shaking so much he is unable to get food into his mouth. He gave up trying about 10 minuets ago. Token, who is sitting next to Tweek looks extremely uncountable. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Tweeks twitching seems to be creeping out both Clyde and Token.

"Craig. Lesion to me. This guy is not cool. He shaking and make weird noises. For all you know he could be on drugs!" Clyde screamed whispered. I quickly glanced at Tweek to make sure he did not hear that. Thankfully it looks like he didn't. He's too busy muttering to himself.

"The only drug he's on is coffee," Token says, leaning across the table. Sitting in front of Tweek is a huge thermos full of coffee. That's the only thing he's been able to get into his mouth throughout this whole lunch period. I glare at Token and Clyde. Just because this cat is different doesn't mean they have to be mean. If anything Tweek is like Jimmy. And Clyde and Token clearly have nothing wrong with Jimmy.

"Guys, just give him a chance. You gave Jimmy a chance, and look at you now. You two are best friends with him," I say. Clyde and Token share a glace and go back to eating their food. I look back over to Tweek, who again trying to get food in his mouth. He, once again, is unable to do it and slouches down in his seat. His head jerks to the side while his eyes look up at me. He notes that im staring at him and quickly looks away.

Token clears his throat and looks over to Tweek, "So, what do you like to do? We barely know anything about you," Token asks. Token trys to give his sweetest smile, hoping to get the cat to speak. Tweek twitches, his head jerking to the side and his eyes blinking fast.

"I-I-I 'gah!' I work at m-my parents c-c-offee 'ngh' sh-shop. I also l-like to draw I guess," Tweek answers. He looks down at his paws, scratching himself with his claws. Why does he do that. I bet that is what those scars are. Not burns like he said they were. Token is still smiling and nodded away while Tweek talked. Clyde is also giving Tweek is full attention.

"So you draw? Are you any good?" Token asks. Once again using his sweetest smile. Tweek's head jerks to the side again and he looks around.

"W-well. I don't know. N-not really. 'ngh' I-I-i don't think it's very good," Tweek answers. He looks back down at his paws, this time not scratching himself, but biting his lip. Token nods again.

"Well. I like to play video games, I do football, and im pretty good at playing the guitar," Token says. It's clear that he is trying to get the cat to open up. He's using his usual tactic. Ask questions, wait for the person to answer, then answer the question himself. It's a win win situation. He gets to know the person more and the person gets to know more about him, weather they want to or not.

"C-cool," The cat says, still looking down at his paws. He keeps flexing them like he grabbing something.

"Clyde, how about you tell Tweek some stuff about you," Token suggests. Clyde looks over to Token and nods. He then looks back to Tweek. He leans his head on one paw and looks like he's thinking.

"Weeelllll, I also like video games. I think pretty much any sport. OH! I also love food! And I love my boyfriend!" Clyde says. He smiles wide at Token who smiles back. Ugh. These two are so gay.

"O-oh. You two are in a 'ngh' re-re-relationship?" Tweek asks. I didn't notes that Token and Clyde didn't mention that before. Token nods while taking a bite out of his steak, which at this point is almost gone. 

"Hey Craig. You gonna finish your steak?" He Clyde asks while leaning over to me. I look down at my plat and notes that a barley ate any of my food. Clyde's plate is completely empty. Guessing that I wont eat anymore, I slide my plat over to Clyde who dives his face into the steak. Ripping it apart with his teeth. He is such a messy eater. Who can blame him though. Almost all canine are like that; save the few who actually care what they look like while their eating, like Token.

The bell rings just as Clyde is finishing eating my steak. We get up and throw our trash away and make our way to our next class. Token trots over to Tweek, "Hey, you should sit with us again. It was nice talking to you!" Knew it. All they needed to do was give the guy a chance. Tweek twitches and nods his head before speed walking off. I can see me getting to know this cat much more in the future. And im okay with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ive actually had this chapter done for a while now. But, I kept putting off posting it because of spelling mistakes. Tbh I bet there is still some in there. But hey, thats the life of a writer who has fucking dyslexia.


	8. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little update.

Hello, hello!

This isn't a normal chapter. This is just me doing an update because I feel like it, and I feel like I need to keep you guys in the loop sense so many of you actual like this mess of a fic.

OK. First thing first. I made a Tumblr! To be honest, I don't know why the fuck I even did that. But, anyway this Tumblr account will be dedicated to this fic. So if you want more stuff related to this fic and this au, go there! I will mostly be doing drawings, answering questions, and at some point when this fic is over will be doing a ask. So like, you can still hear from the characters even though the fic is over. Annnyyywaaayyy, my Tumblr is pretty empty right now, but hopefully it will be more alive soon. I literally only have two drawings on there, and there both drawings ive already showed you guys (if you bothered to look).

Tumblr link: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ponysseason

Second update. I will try to update this fic more often. Can't make any promises though. Right now though, I wont be updating too often sense im doing finals. But, as soon as those finals are done, ill be putting a lot of time into this fic. And hopefully make it better then it is. Because let's face it. This fic is not professional  _at all._ Ill also will be trying to make the chapters longer. I hate doing short chapters, but I just burn out so quickly. So ill be workin' on that.

Also let me know who'd you'd like to see drawn next (if you even care about that). Because seriously guys, I have no clue who you want to see drawn. If you guys say nothing ill just be going down the list. 

Also, also. Comment if you have any questions or have anything to say. Even you just say 'hi' that's fine. I love hearing from you guys. It makes my little heart go all happy inside. 

Ok, that's all I wanted to say. Ill go back into my corner now. Byyeee!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(Hey, hey, hey. I also have a Deviant Art: https://ponysseason.deviantart.com/ . If ya want to see any of my drawings that have nothing to do with this check me out on there. If not that's fine. Im not forcing you to do anything. Ok, now bye.)


	9. finally right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK! Im so sorry this took so long hhhnnnngggg, life's just a bitch that likes punching me in the face over and over again.  
> OH AANNNDD CHECK OUT THIS AMAZING ART YOU PEOPLE DID!! 
> 
> By Veroooooooo:  
> https://littlepurplecat.deviantart.com/art/Token-A-Blond-Cat-724583880?ga_submit_new=10%3A1515457262  
> https://littlepurplecat.deviantart.com/art/Jimmy-A-Blond-Cat-724583360?ga_submit_new=10%3A1515457487&ga_type=edit&ga_changes=1&ga_recent=1
> 
> By Percydarkox:  
> https://dashaddysadcreature.deviantart.com/art/Craig-Tucker-A-Blond-Cat-724259989  
> https://dashaddysadcreature.deviantart.com/art/Tweek-Tweak-A-Blond-Cat-724260868  
> https://dashaddysadcreature.deviantart.com/art/Clyde-Donovan-A-Blond-Cat-724261883  
> https://dashaddysadcreature.deviantart.com/art/Token-Black-A-Blond-Cat-724262674
> 
> Thank you two so much for these fan arts, I love them so much <3 It's still like, surreal for me to have people actual like this fic and make fan art. Thank you so much <3

* * *

The days went on like normal. Get up, go to school, don't pay attention in class, go home, don't do homework, sleep. Except a certain cat was added into my routeing. After Token and Clyde met Tweek at lunch that day they haven't stopped hanging out with him. Jimmy has also taken a liking to Tweek as well. Jimmy particularly likes the fact that he is no longer the only one with a stutter. The fact that Jimmy already had a stutter works in Tweek's favor. We are easily able to understand him.

I don't mind Tweek's company either. He's a nice addition to my little group of wild, annoying, animals. He still hasn't opened up completely to us yet, and still does not hang out with us all the time, but he is gradually becoming a regular member of our group. He sits with us at lunch, hangs out with us after school, goes places with us, the whole deal. However it is today that Clyde decides he wanted to surprise Tweek by showing up at the coffee shop of where he works at. At first you'd think that's not a bad idea, but over the couple weeks ive gotten to know Tweek better it has become very clear to me that Tweek likes to run on a schedule. Everything must be planed ahead of time. No surprise get togethers, no surprise showings up at someones house. Clyde, however, disagreed with this and forced me and Token to go with him to see Tweek.

"AH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Tweek screams as he stares at me, Clyde, and Token. Token admittedly takes a step back, clearly not expecting to be yelled at. Clyde, unlike Token stands his ground, still smiling up at the cat who is perched on a chair behind the counter. 

"What do you mean 'what are we doing here'? We came to see you!" Clyde says smiling even wider. Tweeks eyes widen even more then they already were. They were so wide in fact you might even think they'd pop out of his head. Tweek's paws flew up and grabed both of his ears and pulled down on them. His claws maked scratches in his skin as he pulls down on his ears, causing some fur to fall from his ears. 

"Y-YOU CAN'T BE HERE! I HAVE TO WORK!" Tweek screams. I now take a step back, not wanting to get in the way of a angry Tweek. Seeing what he can do to his own body I wouldn't be surprised if he packed a punch. 

"Ya, but Craig comes here all the time. So what's so bad about me coming to say hi to my good friend?" Clyde asks smoothly. He leans his body on the side of the counter and rests his head on the counter top, "Plus, there's no one here anyway."

"YES! BUT CRAIG ACTUALY BUYS SOMETHING! I KNOW YOU! YOU'RE JUST GONNA SIT THERE AND DISTRACT ME!" Tweek screams, pulling on his ears more. Clyde's head tilts to the side, his cheek now resting on the counter. 

"Oookkk. Then I'll just buy something!" Clyde says happily. He admeditaly sits down on the ground and uses his paws to open a back pack that is strapped to his side. Inside the back pack he grabs a wallet. He then opens the wallet taking out $10.00. He slaps the money on the counter causing  Tweek to jump in his chair. "There! Now I'll take...hm." Clyde rests his chin on the counter again while looking up at the menu on the wall. "I guess I'll have a caramel coffee. Craig, Token you want anything?" Clyde asks while turning around to look at me and Token. I shake me head no, not feeling in the mood for coffee.

"Sure. I'll have the same thing you're having," Token answers then walks off to sit at a table with four chairs at it. I follow Token and sit down next to him. I look over at Tweek and watch him get our drinks ready. He always looks strangely calm when he makes coffee. His paws still shake of course, but not as bad as they usually do. Tweek walks over to the table we are sitting at and sets the drinks in front of Token and Clyde. Tweek then turns around and starts to walk back to the counter. Clyde notes Tweek walking off and reached his neck and grabbed Tweek's tail with his mouth.

"GAH! What the fuck Clyde!" Tweek screeched. He quickly snatched his tail back and rubs it trying, in vain, to get the slobber off. 

"Sorry, sorry," Clyde said while chuckling. Clyde patted the seat next to him signaling Tweek to sit, "Come on. Take a break and talk with us." Tweek made a face like he was debating it, glaceing between the counter and a pouting Clyde. After a second Tweek gave in and sat down while sighing. 

"Ok, Clyde. What did you want to talk about," Tweek said. He rested his head in his paw, slouching down in his seat. 

"Oh, I dunno," Clyde said, smiling with that stupid smile he does. Tweeks eye twiched when he heard those words come out of Clyde's mouth. He sighed again and paced his head in both of his paws.

"You are lucky you guys are the only ones hear," Tweek mumbled into his paws.

"Come oonnn. You know you love us!" Clyde said. Tweek looked up from his paws with a glare. 

"Love is a strong word Clyde," Tweek said. Clyde leaned back in his seat and put a paw over his heart. He flung his hand back and made a cry of distress.

"Ugh! I can't believe you would say such a thing, after I oh so kindly, came over to pay you a visit," Clyde said very dramatically. Tweek rolled his eyes and watch as Clyde continued to pout.

____________

I walked down the hall of my school, Token walking beside me. It was the end of the day and we were going to meet up with Clyde, Jimmy, and Tweek to hang out at Tokens house. Our meeting spot is at the back of the school where the goth kids hang out. 

We walked out the back doors of the school to be met with the strong sent of smoke. The Goth kids were huddled in their corner talking away about cunformists. Clyde and Jimmy were leaning on the wall a couple feet from the Goths. Me and Token walked up the Clyde and Jimmy and leaned on the wall next to them, putting the left side of our body's up against the wall so we were facing both Jimmy and Clyde. 

"So, where's Tweek?" Token asked looking around to see if he could spot the blond cat.

"I don't know. He said he'd be here. Maybe he's being held up by a teacher?" Clyde answered. I shrugged and leaned more of my weight against the wall, getting countable while waiting for Tweek.

\----

"O-ok. It's be a-a-about th-thirty minutes. Something must-must be wrong, " Jimmy said. 

"Ok, let's go look for him. Jimmy you check the small animal hallway while me, Clyde and Craig will look everywhere else," Token said. He pushed himself off the wall and started walking towards the back door. I followed suit with Jimmy and Clyde not far behind. We split from each other when we got to the entrance of the small animal hallway.  Token and Clyde went to look through out the halls while I went to check on the classrooms and bathrooms. 

After about a good twenty minutes of searching  I went back to the small animal hallway entrance and waited for the others.

"C-Craig! Good, I found-I found y-y- someone!" Jimmy yelled as he ran up to me.

"What is it?" I asked as I walked up to Jimmy. He looked scared...no, frantic?

"I-It's Tweek. Cart-caart-Eric got to him," Jimmy practically yelled. He pointed into the small animal hallway, shaking his arm vilentally to further the urgency of this situation.

"Ok, ok. Where." I demanded. 

"N-near the math cla-class," Jimmy said. He then ran back into the small animal hallway and led me to Tweek. 

I barely was able fit into the hallway. The ceiling was low and the hallways where narrow, to keep bigger animals out. Luckily for me I wasn't the biggest dog breed out there. 

I ran with Jimmy down the hallway, every once in a while bumping into the wall when we turned a corner. I've never been in the small animal hallway before. It was definitely different than my hallway. Everything was miniature to fit the size of the animals that were suppose to be in this hallway. 

After a couple minutes of running through the halls (more like crawling for me), we made it too the shared hallway where both animal sizes could get to their classes. We ran down to the math classes and look around for Tweek. 

There he was.

He was curled up into a ball while Cartman hovered over him. He had scratches all over him, some bleeding pretty bad. I ran up to them and squeezed between Cartman and Tweek, blocking Cartman from the cat that was laying on the ground.

"What the hell," I growled out. I pinned my ears and the hair on my back stood on end. 

"Well, hello there Craig. Nice to see you join the party," Cartman said, his wicked smile spreading across his face. I growled again, try to state my dominance in the situation. I could tair Cartman into shreds and he knew it. 

"Calm down Craig. I mean  you no harm. I'm just enjoying Tweek here. You see, it's been forever sense the last time I was able to push someone around like this," Cartman said, his smile never faded. I growled again and crouched low to the ground ready to pounce. "Woah, woah, like I said, calm down. Tweeks fine, see?" He reached around me and clawed at Tweek. Tweek screeched when Cartman's paws landed on him. "See? He's fine. He's just being the spaz he is." Seeing Cartman touch Tweek....  something snapped in me. I lounged at Cartman. He wailed as I pinned him to the ground. He at first tried to wiggle out of my grasp. As soon as he saw that wasn't going to work he took to scratching at my face. His claws dug into my fur, scratching at my skin and trying to draw blood. My jaw clamped down on his neck. I didn't bite down hard, but hard enough for him to get the message to not move. He stayed perfectly still in my grasp. But, it didn't stop him from talking.

"C-Craig, Craig. Listen. I'm sorry for touching Tweek. It won't happen again. Just let me go and- *YELP!*" I squeezed don't harder on his neck to get him to shut up. 

"Listen. I don't care what you say. You  _do not_ touch Tweek," I growled through my teeth. Even though it came out muffled from my mouth being against his neck, I knew he heard me.  _No one_ touches Tweek. I don't know why I have the strong urge to protect him. It might be my pack instincts, but it felt like something else. I couldn't place my paw on it. 

"Y-yes, yes! Don't touch Tweek! I got it! Now let me go!" Cartman screeched. I slowly released my hold on his neck. As soon as my hold was light enough, Cartman clawed out of my grip and ran down the hallway. I slowly turn around to look at Tweek. I sight made my heart ache, but I didn't let that show on my face. Tweek was still lying on the ground, curled up in a ball with Jimmy sitting next to him. His wide green eyes stared up at me, filled with tears. I cleared my throat, "You o-" my sentence was cut off by Tweek latching onto me. He rapped his arms around my neck as he dragged me down to his level. He baried his head into my furry chest and stayed there. 

"T-thank you," he quietly said. I slowly pulled he away from me. He reluctantly let go of my neck and let me slide him away. Once he was a good foot away I patted his back with my paw.

"Y-yeah sure. You're part of our group. You mess with one of us, you mess with all of us," said. I looked everywhere but, Tweek. For some reason I couldn't get my eyes to settle on him.

"W-w-We should look for-l-look-find Clyde and Token. C-Clydes probably a crying m-mess by now," Jimmy said. He got up, at the same time checking his wheels to man sure they were still attached correctly. 

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumbler for this fic: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ponysseason  
> If you have any questions or want to see more stuff about this fic, go there.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it!  
> If you have any questions about this universe feel free to ask!


End file.
